Fall from Grace
by Kyrastri
Summary: I was raised as a warrior, and that was how I fought. Over time, I became the Master of the Dark Knights. I was exiled by my own kind for something that I had to do. This is my story. Continued in 44
1. Chapter 1

**Fall from Grace**

**Prologue**

**By Blinded by the Moonlight**

**A/N: A project that I've been working on in my spare time. It started off as a oneshot that I made for a creative writing topic, but I've extended it.**

The floor met my knees for the first time since I was ten. The coarse folds of my blindfold irritated my eyes, though the feeling was somewhat pleasant for something that was supposed to hurt like hell. But then again, being one of the top warriors really made you seem immunte to some things. Being my ordinary self, I wanted to whack whoever made that bullshit up.

"Kyra Moon." A familiar voice greeted my ears, yet it wasn't filled with the warm tone that I had grown accustomed to. No, this new tone sent shiver after shiver down my spine. My mind remained blank as I stared with a dull expression at his armour. Shiny and black, similarly to what I wore. "Stand."

When I didn't move to his command, the flat end of a flimsy spear found its way to my plate mail. It didn't hurt for one, but the impact of the jolt left a sizable dent in my armour, and I decided that it would be for the best if I did stand up. A rough hand grasped my arm and tugged me up after I struggled to stand without sight. the same hand tugged at the blindfold and it slipped off. For the first time in 24 hours, I had the privilege to see once more; my mind was rejoicing for a brief second before the graveness of the situation at hand brought me back to reality. I couldn't stay in the sweet embrace of euphoria forever.

My mentor stood before me, his face as stony as ever. Not that I was surprised. After all, he HAD been my mentor for most of my life. But a question still rung in my mind. Was it the same person? The same man who executed people every Saturday, could he have been the same man that took me out for ice-cream? Could the same cold-blooded man that was a famous executioner the same person as the one that had hugged me when I was scared? He had always said that people had two sides to them. Dark and light. I just hoped that it was the light side that I was going to face.

Despite his constantly stone-cold exterior, he had a weak point; he was human, after all. His eyes gave away his emotions, that was one of the many things that I had learnt about him. A mix of anger and sorrow; I couldn't tell, showed. His pale lips parted slightly. "Leader of the Dark Knights, head of the Masters, the third person to reach fourth job in history, I hereby announce you exiled."

Each word dealt a mentally painful blow to me. What pained me more was the fact that every word he spoke rolled off his tongue with ease, despite holding the knowledge that it was filling me with constant dread and the dragging sense of despair. My face remained as neutral as it ever could be, yet inside I was burning with fury and misery, each battling each other to overcome my body. Mark my words, you do not want to feel like what I was feeling.

Echoes bounced from the stone walls as he walked towards me, his steps slow and elegant, for some reason. He stopped right in front, his towering height causing me to look puny and helpless. His hand hovered above my chest where my medal was pinned; it was clear that neither of us liked nor wanted it to happen. I mentally begged him not to do it, but my futile attempts at telepathy failed as he grasped the medal and unpinned it before letting it fall to the floor, landing with a clatter.

Quickly, I took i my surroundings. The warp portal from which I had come from still stood; it was clear that it was the only way out of this chamber of ever-growing doom. A few well-trained and armed guards stood near me, but not very close in contrast of how close my mentor was standing near me. I quickly made a decision. Life or death depended on what I was about to do.

"Hand over your spear." He commanded, his eyes never leaving mine. Slowly but surely my hand reached up towards my fairfrozen as I closed my eyes briefly.

A flash of me and my mentor. A flash of myself, proudly holding my first spear. Even a flash of my first and only love... They were fragments of a life that I will never live again, no matter how much I wished for it.

The reassuring rush of euphoria lingering in my mind dispersed almost as soon as I opened my eyes, where hell returned to my being. My hand had now grasped the cold, hard surface of the beautiful weapon. Gently, I yanked the spear out of her leather holder and held it by my waist. He held out his hand, and I hesitated as I lowered the spear inch by inch closer to his palm.

Originally, I had planned to just live with being exiled and executed, but an abrupt change of heart caused me to grip the spear with both hands and spin in a wide circle, knocking my mentor unconcious with the blunt end of my spear and beheading the man behind me, his pathetic excuse of a spear falling to the ground with a large crash. His blood spurted freely from his now collapsing headless body, the crimson fluid staining my armour and hair. I tackled a guard head on and stabbed the other. A pool of blood now lay on the marble floor. Tears streamed down from my eyes, mingling itself with my sweat and my victims' bodily fluids. I dashed for the warp portal, determined to get out of the place. I switched the warp portal to close as soon as I went through. Turning around, I caught a last-second glance of the life that I had left behind, and the life that I will now lead.

For now, I am Kyra Moon, the Dark Knight who fell from grace. I am now a fallen angel, exiled by my own kind for something that I had no choice but to do.

**A/N: Please drop a review on how you feel about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall From Grace**

**Chapter 1**

**Blinded by the Moonlight**

**A/N: **An update from the previous thing. Almost 2 times longer, and I've changed and edited stuff to beyond my own recognition. Spelling errors ought to be non-existent, but like, still. I'm human, after all. (5.5k words. I'm prouuuud-)

Disclaimers and the like:/

I don't own Maplestory, Nexon does. I don't even want to own it at the moment, seeing as that the servers are horrid, with an even worse community.

Written for entertainment purposes only.

Dedicated to NekomimiToree, whose specialty involves dragging me back to earth at the most important times so I can update. Thanks a bunch.

* * *

**Previous Reviews**

_Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with this story enough to review it! I know the previous chapter one was seemingly worthless in real writing value, but eh. Your reviews took me back to reading that horrid thing and to changing it to how it is at this moment. Your voice, your result. _:)

**NekomimiToree: **I've covered many of the things you mentioned in your review in the review reply, but for the public view, THANKS FOR REVIEWING~! On a side note, Yakuza now dies in exactly 1.8k words later from the start of the battle. ^-^b

**audio-leak:** Thanks for the review Kat! As I may have mentioned, this one ought to be considerably better, but that's just me :P.

**Zephyr Overlord:** Might I add that 'genuine' humour doesn't fall under my range of writing, rather little snappy sarcastic remarks that hit me when I'm eating lunch at the library(not really), nibbling away and tapping at the computer. To some people's comments, they seem to disregard the Japanese bits, so I added translations to the attacks and I obliterated the small bits of Japanese. Thanks for the review!

**~Moon**

* * *

I panted as I sat in the tall green grass, leaning gently against a tree. I turned to the side, and looking at the distant mountains, the green country-side and the boundless amount of pink cherry blossom trees, I figured that I'd be in Zipangu. Removing my right glove, I raised my hand to gently prod my hair, grimacing as I heard a resounding squelch as if slime had been smeared all over it. But then again, it wasn't slime. It was blood. A faint rustle of leaves, and I was already aware. A few moments of silence passed before a fluffy rabbit poked out of the bushes and stared at me. So innocent, its beady little eyes full of curiosity. Then, I was aware of a clear discomfort amongst my armour. Curious, I removed my chest plate and placed it on the ground. To my surprise, I still had my emergency pack strapped around my waist; the guards probably hadn't bothered fully checking. Which was good for me, since it still had a small amount of cash and potions in it, as far as I can remember. I took it off and started to throw out random and unnecessary items. Jars of pet food, discount coupons for the Henesys potion shop that had long expired, and scrolls that held no real value as of now were flung in the air and lost in the grassy wilderness, just waiting for an explorer to find. After making sure that it was only full of things that would benefit me, I strapped it back on and it was considerably lighter, much to my relief.

T he fact I was already in Zipangu had made things considerably easier; I would move to Showa for a bit, clean up, get a job and somewhere to crash for a while before getting a new identity through the Black Market Society. Then... Well... I'd have to see what move they do next.

It was one of m- no, one of _our_ motto's.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Why aren't we striking, Master Ryan?" I asked, tapping my spear impatiently. The spear itself was crafted rather carefully, its blood red body accompanied with a complimentary black and white, the colours swirling around to a wavy tip._

_"Strike with precision, will, speed and power," He replied in a soft whisper, as we crouched in the pouring rain. "But in times like these, let the opposition take the first step." He smiled, and that familiar warm feeling swelled up and warmed my body up, despite the freezing rain falling and drenching us both, head to toe._

_"May I ask why, Master Ryan?" I shifted positions carefully and tried to cover my body with my cape. The dark armour I was wearing was a bad choice for this mission, but the weather had been beautiful yesterday._

_"That way, you can close in on possibilities, and strike with a plan that is unbeatable."_

* * *

Master Ryan. The name felt like an alien to my tongue now; for he was no master of mine. Not anymore. Ma- no. _Ryan _was a mere 17 years old when he took me in as a warrior. I was eight at the time. He had the most dazzling smile, and he knew it, for he had gotten us out of trouble countless times thanks to it, and his out-going personality. He wasn't just a master to me; he was like an older brother. We had been mistaken for siblings more than once during our missions, for we both had dark brown hair and pale skin. However, Ryan had bright green eyes compared to my cerulean.

_... _It all changed once he had become the Head of the Council of Elders. He had to toughen up to fit in with them. In a month, he had become unrecognizable; he had become a _monster_. He was still teaching me, but his loving personality had disappeared. But I still knew that he cared for me, even though his harsh exterior permitted no faults.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I moved quickly, my spear lunging forward to slash three times at the Dreamy Ghost. A harsh screech erupted from its lips, before a ghostly thing moved forward and knocked me back, sending shivers up my spine. I leap up, and slashed at it again, smiling with satisfaction as it dispersed, leaving its tattered kimono lying in a heap on the floor. I swept it aside and kept on killing._

_"Heal, please," I called out to the priest that was training alongside me. He nodded, and we dashed to the middle to exchange buffs. As he muttered incantations, creating a wave of healing energy and dispersing it between the two of us, I swirled my spear around in circles and created energy sparks, increasing our stamina and mental ability. We both muttered thanks and spread out, continuing the cycle._

_"Kyra!" I heard the voice of my mentor, and immediately turned to see him grinning. He hadn't done that in a while... But still, I naturally ran up to hug and greet._

_"Ryan!" I shouted, startled as I saw a deep gash in his armour. "Are you hurt?"_

_"Ah, not really," he said, shrugging as if the blood trickling slowly down through the armour was perfectly normal. "Just a few scratches."_

_"I don't think so." I grabbed his wrist and literally dragged him across the area, until we had reached the priest. "Hey, could you please heal him?" I asked, pointing at his wound. He nodded._

_"Sure," He said, starting the spell. "It won't take too long._

_"No, it's fin-" He stiffened as the skin began to stretch across the wound, sealing it up. "... Thanks."_

_"I presume you're off, then?" He asked, eyeing Ryan._

_"Yes," Ryan said, slipping out of my loosened grip and picked me up. On instinct, I slung my spear on my back and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"Bye Ivan!" I shouted, waving at the priest. "See you later!"_

* * *

Whilst my mind had decided to take a waltz down memory lane, my body had decided to wander around aimlessly. The rush of water had been a faint noise before, but now it was louder than ever. I pushed away a few branches to discover a hot spring, with a waterfall towards the scaling mountain. A quick scan of the area revealed no immediate threats, so I crept to the edge and immersed my hair in the rushing water, watching with the curiosity of a five year old as it ran scarlet for a brief second before slowly fading to its original transparency. It was something that I would never see in my life ever again, or at least until this whole mess was over.

I quickly wrung out the remaining water still dripping from my hair, and allowed the cool breeze slowly dry it. I replaced my chest plate and continued to walk along the mountainside. As I walked, I ran my fingers through my hair; it wasn't sticky with blood for once. For the moment, I could have been any travelling Dark Knight walking through the area. The sweet melody of the by-passing birds rung in the air, echoing in my ears gently. Not that I took much notice, though. It wasn't of my nature anymore. I wasn't a child.

After what felt like forever, the distant silhouette of houses met my eyes. I had been pretty down in the dumps, having taken at least ten wrong turns and an hour walking in a circle, so this was a pleasant surprise for me. As I reached the outskirts of the Showa Town back streets, I could hear the quarrelling of men arguing, each voice competing with the next, each and every one of them trying to be the loudest and conquer the near-by neighbourhood. I blocked my ears and continued towards the darker alleyways, knowing that one of them had the entrance to the Black Market Society.

T he Black Market Society was an underground organization formed around the seemingly illegal trade of unique weapons and equipment from lands and worlds other than here. Here, you could change everything, from your face to your name.

Though, first I had to get a steady income before I could do anything. And even before that, I needed a freaking bag. Looking around, I saw a particularly suspicious alleyway, with graffiti tags closing into that particular alley. I walked briskly through the crowds and quietly slipped into the alleyway. The edge of a wooden door hit my shoulder. I opened the door, and almost immediately the intoxicating scent of apple cider smashed into my delicate nose, almost causing me to gag. Trying to breathe through my mouth, I walked in. Numerous stalls sold various items, varying from Pink Adventurer Capes to Dango, from scrolled guns to plush toys. This place had it all; I'd imagine it's a shopper's haven.

Wearily, I scanned the area for a stall that sold bags. Scrolls, potions, shoes, jumpers... GAH! Where in Bera was it? I scanned the crowded marketplace, literally glaring at each and every stall that I could see until I finally found it, much to my pleasure.

I weaved through the crowd before I could finally see the place. It was crammed with different bags; huge, tiny, pink, blue. You name it, it was probably buried somewhere in there. A simple black pack large enough to store my stuff caught my eye. Picking it up, I asked the stall-keeper, "How much is this one?"

T he man looked up. "6000 meso." He stated in a dull monotone.

I took out the amount in cash bundles out of my emergency meso stack, extremely annoyed at the outrageous price. As I exited the stall, I walked around in the direction of the bath house, stuffing everything in my waist pack into the black one. Once I had reached the bath house, I walked into the female section and almost crashed into a crowd of girls dressed in pink towels giggling and chatting away randomly. I grabbed a towel and walked into the changing rooms. Then with much difficulty, and my conscious drawing to the extremely grimy clothes I had underneath all of my plate armour. Stuffing all of the reinforced steel into my bag, I caught the glimpse of a girl wearing a top and shorts stained with blood, dirt and sweat. A girl with dark hair and cerulean eyes, dark bags under her eyes, showing clearly against the pale skin. Then, I realized with an embarrassing air that it was me.

" EEEEEEEEEEK!" A startled cry dragged me back to my senses. On instinct, I whipped around and took in the situation. No flying ninjas, no daggers being hurled around, no immediate threats in the area. Just a girl screaming her freaking head off with a neat, manicured finger pointed at me. With a lot of noise involved. "You look AWFUL!

_"Not that I can help it, girl,' _I thought to myself dully."Eh... I need a change of clothes, so..." I slung my pack on my shoulder and started towards the nearby shop around the corner, but she stopped me.

"Not looking like that," She said, with a grin on her face. "But no problem! I'll just get your clothes for you while you clean up." She smiled and I nodded. Once she left, I breathed a sigh of relief before I continued to change.

* * *

I finished drying off when she came back with two bags. "Here, I hope it's the right size! I guessed it, but I'm pretty good at checking with sizes." She handed me the bags. "Hope they're alright!" I mumbled my thanks before I set them down. Looking inside, I found a strapless light blue dress along with a wide black belt and matching low-heeled shoes.

As I slipped on the dress, I asked, "How much did this cost you? I can pay you back no-" I caught her reflection in the mirror.

"N o worries, no worries!" She said, waving her hands randomly in the air. "You looked like you needed it, hah- Whoa! You look really nice in that!"

"Really?" I asked, looking into the mirror with doubts before turning around to see her nod confidently.

"Y up! Oh yeah; if you need a job, you can work at the theatre with my friends and me!" I had slipped on the shoes and slung my weapon and pack over my back just as she grabbed my wrist and yanked me, almost dragging me outside. As we walked to who-knew-where, I shivered involuntarily. I wasn't used to being that light... Or wearing a dress at all, for that matter.

A few right turns and several small ones later, we had reached the end of a street where an extremely flashy red brick building stood. Bright light globes covered most of the building's surface, and even though it was rapidly reaching the night, the area was enveloped in bright yellow light. Thick red carpet lined the outer areas of the building, a booth directly below the huge sign on the building sat unoccupied with a sign stating that it was closed. The sign had five letters in bold black; CLOSED.

I pushed open the glass door and allowed her past before following. I turned as I traced her footsteps, watching the door swing closed quietly with a soft click. Although, I had hardly seen the thing; for all I knew I would have walked straight into it if it wasn't for my supreme dexterity for a warrior. The interior was simply furnished, the walls white and the carpet black. Simple red rugs marked pathways, and the entrance had many potted plants littered around, with two sofas on either side of the entrance hall. Two paintings stood parallel to each other on opposite sides of the room.

She took my hand and half-dragged me when I was staring at the paintings. Many were abstract paintings, but some of them were portraits of supposed battles that had taken place at the theatre. Five right turns and two wrong ones later, I found myself to be standing in front of a door marked, "Director". She pushed open the door and we came face to face to an ageing man smoking from a pipe. He blew out some smoke and exclaimed, "Well well! What can I do to help you ladies?"

He gestured us to the seats in front of his desk after taking another puff of his pipe, blowing out smoke in my direction. I quickly fanned away the smoke and sat down on one of the seats he gestured us to. "I was going to pop off to grab a bite, but you two appeared, so what can I do for you?" He smiled. It was strangely like Ryan's, but I didn't mention it. A shiny plaque hung on the wall beside the window behind his chair, over-looking the town. As I took in the sight, the flashing lights, dull music blaring out into the night, and the ever-dying sun sinking into the horizon littered with houses and buildings. I snapped back to reality as he started tapping his pipe on the table.

"Well, I'd like to work here," I replied, drawing a breath. My answer had raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Do you battle?"

_No, because I want to prance around like a bloody fairy prince- Calm down; he's just an idiot. _"Yeah."

He turned to the girl next to me. "Luna, have you seen her battle before?"

She shook her head. "Nope, but she looks like a warrior, so I figure she'd be alright." She looked over at me quickly before her eyes darted back to

He nodded before turning to me."May I see your weapon?"

_So we suddenly determine my ability through my freaking weapon? Are you nuts ma- TAKE DEEP BREATHS AND MAKE CONTACT WITH THE MAN. _"Uh sure." I carefully grasped my spear and relished the feeling of its cool surface. The spear in question I was using was of my own design; I had taken my Fairfrozen and changed its design, adding sharp jagged points onto the end of the spear and swirling iron streaks along the body of the spear. I extended the head, making it flatter and wider, also infusing iron into the never-melting ice. I yanked it gently out from the leather hold and allowed it to glitter in the light, the ice glittering a light shade of cerulean, almost identical to my eye colour's shade.

He smiled at the sight of my masterpiece of a spear. "Nice spear. But we'll still have to see you battle." He stood up, and I could get a proper look at him for once. He wore a simple jacket, shirt and jeans. "Follow." He allowed us past before he moved behind us, the door swinging softly to a close with a gentle click.

Luna was leading the way; twisting and turning through the labyrinth of a building until we finally reached an open doorway, probably thousands of hallways later. For a moment, I just stood there, trying to peer through the window, with my non-existent X-Ray vision. A few moments later I had given up, moving forward to swing the door open. Inside was a simply spectacular gladiator's arena, with a dirt ground littered with fallen arrows and pieces of wood. Blood stained the floor and the main feature of the arena, a wide, cylindrical stone stood, clearly worn out through countless battles. The stone had long gashes rising up, as if a brawler had ran up the stone, dragging his knucklers along its surface. The arena elevated around the outside, with wooden benches serving as chairs. As we entered the arena, I heard him shout behind me, "Prepare number fifty-four!"

A number of 'Hai!'s echoed around as I advanced towards the stone, observing the stone close up. The stone had gagged ridges running along certain parts of the stone, yet it was smooth on the other sides. Some iron tipped arrows stuck out, the feathers still intact after who knew how long. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Luna sitting down in the stands, next to the man smoking through the pipe. A bell rang, and I looked up to see a feeble, old man walking towards me. He seemed to walk strangely; it was more between a limp and a feeble totter rather than actually walking. He wore brown, tattered rags of what appeared to once be a suit. Two leather straps ran across his chest, accompanied by two guns by his waist. Kind of like a cowboy, I guess. He wore brown leather sandals that very much resembled his clothing. A tuft of thinning hair accentuated the blood-shot eyes, and it perfectly accompanied his deranged, almost insane face.

_ASFHAUIOWFH WHAT? I'M FIGHTING AN OLD MAN WHUUUUU- _My mind was spinning circles as it leapt over the moon and came back in a triple somersault.

"A Dark Knight..." He screeched. _Oh. My. GODDESS. HE SPEAKS! THE MAN SPEAKS- _"My my, this will be interesting." He shifted; his hand had shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around a Ruger 9mm semi-automatic, and his other hand whipped around to a Smith and Wesson .38 revolver. _Most likely from the leather holders, I guess. _"If you want to get out of this now girl, then now is the time to do it."

I drew my spear, smiling and anticipating the battle's outcome. "Bring it on, _idiot_."

* * *

I watched his face turn from a smirk to a irritated snarl, with satisfaction. _Onto the battle. Riight._ Gathering energy, I dashed forth with astonishing speed (for a warrior, at least) to whip out a quick but sweet blow to his stomach. One to me. Dust billowed out as I skidded back, obscuring my view of my opponent.

When the dust cleared, I was frozen in astonishment. The old man hadn't budged a bit, and that was a stunning blow that ought to have flung him back a few feet. The grandpa-_thing_ just grinned like the homicidal maniac he probably was, bearing his disgustingly yellow and crooked teeth. The guns clicked and the first round of bullets came flying at me.

Hearing the shots, I ducked and weaved through the shots, resulting with many of them missing me. But the last bullet of the revolver's clip had caught me unaware; it flew with surprising speed and dug itself into my arm; causing a small trickle of blood to start flowing down. "Focus." I whispered to myself. "Allow your body to be carried along the still air, and become aware." I closed my eyes. Straightening my right arm, a soft blue light flowed from my arms to the spear, causing it to start crackling with electricity. It ran along my spear, dancing along.

To this, his eyes widened slightly. "Master of the lightning arts, I presume?" He wheezed, a distant maniac-like laughter tinging his voice with seemingly-deadly venom. _Oh, if you had only knew. _I didn't answer. Instead I lunged forward towards him, my spear straight forward. He clicked his revolver and started to shoot, just as I leaped up and twisted my body around and over him, placing my spear by his neck. He stiffened, feeling the cool ice against his skin and the warmth from the electricity running through.

"What is your name," I pushed against his feeble and pale skin "Old man?" Blood started to trickle down his neck. "I'd like to know it... Before you die."

He hesitated, but with my spear right next to his neck he croaked out, "Yakuza." Fear; I could sense it in him a mile away.

"Well then, _Yakuza_." I prepared to give the final blow. "May you live in peace with the Goddess. Farewell." Electricity discharged from my spear and ripped through every inch and fibre of his body, incinerating him. The power had once again caused dust to erupt, limiting my view, much to my irritation.

"Interesting..." He muttered, when the dust had settled. "The master of lightning has the ability to discharge electricity with such power it would obliterate them from the field... Very impressive, might I add." He turned to face me. "But," he held my spear, where I was still stuck on how the hell he had survived my attack. "It's not good enough; I won't die like that, miss." a devilish grin accompanied the iron grip."Did you know that water conducts electricity very VERY well?"

_Wha- _A ripple of searing heat blasted through my arm, almost obliterating my nerves from it with the pain that it caused. I screeched and dropped the spear, falling on my knees._ Shit, what is he...? Son of a b-_ He moved before I could finish my thoughts; he had bent down to my level, his face right next to my ear. A faint, stale metallic scent drifted through the mass of disgusting breath, signalling decay. For all I know, he could have been living for a million years...

"The only person who will be living in peace with the goddess tonight is you, girl." His hand grasped the end of my ponytail and yanked aggressively. Not that it hurt, but it did get me face to face to the hideous monstrosity of a human being. "Serve me, and I'll let you live." His sneer met my laugh, startling him into a brief moment of silence, save fore the occasional wheeze.

My mind was cracking up harder than I could ever voice. "Clearly, you don't know me _either_, Yakuza." I said, that slight tinge of insanity edging my voice. "Because I-" I took hold of his arm as he stood, frozen in shock "Am not very easy to kill, either." I sent a knee to his stomach, causing him to double over in something between surprise and pain. I stood up. "Oh and by the way; I'm not just the master of Lightning, old man." I whispered into his ear before straightening up, absent-mindedly straightening my already half-destroyed dress.

"Shinseina ato 7: Hikari Ketsugo!" [Sacred Art 7: Light bindings!]

_Wow; he didn't even dodge? Guess the old man's finally acting up._ I smiled in satisfaction as he just stood there, dumbfounded, before his face turned into a mix of horror and curiosity; light and dark was fusing together to create some sort of monstrosity, wrapping around him. Yet even as these events unfolded, he did nothing to stop it, much to his own relief and my disappointment. It would have been easier to finish him off should he have struggled. It would always be by far more enjoyable to kill.

"Who are you, demon child?" He screamed. _I am who you want me to be. _I smiled innocently; partially at my graceful self's answers and the fact that he was not going to beat me. I bent down to his level, in a similar way as he had done to me just a few moments ago.

"Eeeto..." I mumbled, looking thoughtful as I picked up his revolver. "I guess I have no true name as of this moment, Yakuza. I used to go by the name of Kyra Moon, but since I had been exiled by my superiors I don't really go by anything other than Inferno, a somewhat retarded alias that my previous master had assigned me." I twirled the gun in my hands, watching absentmindedly at the slim body of the gun. "So you may call me Inferno." I pointed it to his head. "But then again..." I looked up to the roof of the arena, clicking the revolver shut. "You're not going to live very long, so what's the point?" I pulled the trigger pointed at his ear, resulting in an _ear-splitting_ scream._ Oh the irony, dear one._

"My name's not really Yakuza," he admitted after a while, still wincing in pain. "I abandoned my real name long ago."

"Well then." I commanded a beam of light to withdraw a bullet for the revolver and for it to drop it into my hand. "How about I give you a name, before you die?" I winked as I reloaded the weapon, my fingers running past the slim gun.

* * *

_**He had gone insane towards the end.**_

_"RYAN!" I screamed, fury blasting itself through my veins, giving me the will to move. To kill him. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?"My anger dispersed abruptly, and the only thing left was the immediate flood of tears, streaming down the face and mixing with the rain._

_"I had no choice, Kyra. He was in the way," he said, his voice not giving any emotion away. "You should know that it's our respon-"_

_"Responsibility to kill with no remorse, yeah yeah," I waved him off, my eyes darkening. "But you didn't have to kill him. He was my only friend, Ryan! MY ONLY FRIEND!" Tears had started to pour freely at this point._

_"You knew the consequences." He said simply. "You needed to concentrate; after all, killing one of our best soldiers requires a punishment."_

_"No..." I curled my fists together. "YOU BASTARD!" I screamed in agony, lunging forward, my right arm raised. Blinded with rage."BRING HIM BACK!" He easily blocked my attack, and I slid to my knees again. "Bring him back..."_

_"Halt!" Soldiers surrounded us, blinding lights bursting through the darkness and the crashing rain._

_**Insanity from the desire to be perfect. The ultimate soldier. To fit in.**_

_**I guess... I was going insane as well. From the hatred, the agony. Blinded by the pain.**_

* * *

Laughter rang out._ It seems the both of you are insane. Laughing in such an awkward moment; you two must've gone high or something._ I giggled softly, despite my seemingly deranged aspect of sanity.

"Hm?" I turned to face the man on the edge of insanity.

"Stand up, Inferno." He sneered, a devilish grin that could compete with my own spreading across his face. Reluctantly, I did as he was told before a brain wave smacked into my brain. I instinctively lunged for my spear just as his bindings shattered into what could've been twenty or a million pieces. My fingers grasped the spear's grip when bullets sprayed towards me, flying at supernatural speeds, even if a corsair was to shoot them. I ducked and weaved past the by the bullets, but I had been worn out from the start from my previous state, with the guards and all. And I'm freaking starving, dear Goddess! Two bullets dug into my flesh, one in the shoulder and the other in the leg. His aim was going off, to my relief. I slammed my spear down into the ground, with cracks spreading like wildfire as the result.

"Like I said before, I won't die easily either." I said, wiping blood from my mouth. "But let me ask you one thing." I moved right beside him, my spear right next to him. "How many times do I have to kill you..." I sliced his head off cleanly in one hit. "Before you die, Yakuza?" Blood spurted everywhere, staining the ground even more.

His head disappeared into nothing and he regenerated. "I won't die, for the last time." He repeated, raising his hand and creating a short sword. I tossed aside my Fairfrozen.

"Oh but you will, Yakuza." I created a pole-arm, and lined it with frost. "I know you will."

We lunged at the same time; once our weapons met, they clashed with such intensity that jolts ripped through my arms and the sheer force destroying his weapon. We both skidded back a few feet, dust trailing.

Desperately, he created a concerto out of the air and loaded it with blaze capsules. As he pulled the trigger, I merely blocked the attack with my pole-arm. "The fact remains that you will die at my feet tonight, Yakuza." I shouted, no longer fighting the lust that had overwhelmed my body; jet black angel wings appeared as if they were an illusion. I had finally reached my fifth stage. "I'll make sure you die, Yakuza. No matter how long it will take... I will kill you." I raised my finger at the old man, smiling sweetly; a deathly sweet smile.

"Dansu, akuma no rakuen." [Dance, demonic paradise!]

He began to froth at the mouth, gagging. Moving right beside him, i slashed his throat, with the pleasant result of his innards displayed affectionately across the ground. Although, he regenerated once more before frothing and gagging at the mouth again; yet he was regenerating slower this time. He erupted again as a result of the spell, but he finally managed to regenerate after five minutes of good silence.

With a scream, he lunged at me, the froth spilling from his mouth as he dashed. Yet I merely held out my pole arm, which had taken the form of a spear, and tossed it, piercing him squarely in the chest and pinning him to the stone behind him. For the last time, he erupted into nothing more than blood and guts, ending his life at last.

After a brief moment of victory, the adrenaline pumping through my blood had stopped, and pain overwhelmed my body. A distant crash sounded through my ears as everything turned to darkness.

* * *

**A/N: As usual, reviews are appreciated, not mandatory.**


End file.
